


If Love is Forever

by VenusAngel



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusAngel/pseuds/VenusAngel





	If Love is Forever

If love is forever  
why don't you call me?

If love if forever  
where are you now?

If love is forever  
why are you with her?

If love is forever  
you'll be with me, not her

But love is not forever  
it's like a rose  
beautiful when it blooms  
but it can't last forever


End file.
